


Strip Poker

by Supreme_EvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, F/F, Poker, strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_EvilQueen/pseuds/Supreme_EvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma challenges Regina to a game of Strip Poker. Cute SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

Regina raised her eyebrows as Emma brought out a bottle of Vodka and a pack of cards. "Really, Miss Swan, surely we're above childish nonsense," Emma winked at her and sat across from her, cross-legged.

"Nope, and I want to play strip poker," Regina's eyes widened and Emma laughed. "Come on, please. I've never done it before?" Regina looks away because they both know she can't deny Emma's puppy eyes. "Please?" She whines, resting her head on Regina's lap. When she glances down she sees Emma pouting up at her, her eyes wide and Regina sighs.

"Fine, fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Emma squeals like a little girl and jumps up, kissing Regina before returning to her side.

"Okay, so let's go!"

* * *

 

"Take it off!"

"No, it's not fair!"

"You know the rules, you have to!"

"But you still have all your underwear on!" Emma whined, pouting childishly at Regina, who sat there watching her, her gaze dark- but that was probably down to the vodka.

"No Emma, we have to play by the rules. Bra off!" Emma glared at her as she pulled it off, dropping it in the clothes pile. Regina smirked and plucked the bottle from Emma's hand to pour her another shot. "There you go, dear." Emma snatched it from her and swigged it, grimacing at the burn. Regina took a sip from the bottle as she stared at Emma. Emma picked up her cards for another round, but Regina decided it was too much. She dropped the bottle and crawled towards Emma, stopping when their foreheads touched. "Can we stop here?" she said breathily, making Emma swallow.

"Um, yeah, guess s-" Regina slammed her lips against Emma's as Emma's hands rose to remove Regina's bra. Their mouths moved in the heated kiss, where gentle moans and sighs escaped each woman's lips before Regina pulled back to suck in air. She winked at Emma and stood up, grabbing her hand.

"Bed, now." And Emma was more than happy to comply.


End file.
